


It's you and I, we'll be alright.

by skywalkerdriver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ben is an asshole, Boss/Employee Relationship, But He Gets Better, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, London, Mistaken Identity, Reylo - Freeform, Size Difference, Valentine's Day, american ben solo, british rey johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerdriver/pseuds/skywalkerdriver
Summary: Rey hates Valentine's Day and it's only made worse when she crashes into him, covering him in coffee. They go back to her apartment to sort things out and find out some interesting facts before things get even more interesting...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	It's you and I, we'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh if you've clicked this I appreciate it SO much. This is my first one shot i've written in probably at least 8 years. It's also kind of long, sorry about that! Heavily inspired to write something by all the insanely good Reylo fanfic writers I follow on Twitter and a03. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome. 
> 
> Twitter - @skywalkerdriver
> 
> Title - Adore - Cashmere Cat ft. Ariana Grande

Rey Johnson hated Valentine’s Day. Maybe it was because she’d never really had a boyfriend around this time of year, or maybe it was just because she thought the day, as a whole, was pointless. She rolled her eyes after seeing the 5th Valentine’s post on her Facebook feed - an old college friend declaring her love for her boyfriend - before locking her phone and turning over in bed. Her alarm clock read 6:58 and she debated if staying in bed for an extra 2 minutes before having to get up for work was worth it. Ultimately, she decided it wasn’t, throwing back her blankets and swinging her legs off the bed. She sat upright and stretched her slender arms above her head, feeling her bones in her torso pulling themselves awake. Rey sighed before standing and dragging her curtains open, letting the early morning London sunlight into her apartment, instantly filling the room with a warm yellow glow. She turned, heading towards her bathroom to get ready for work.

…

Stepping out of her apartment block, Rey slipped her headphones into her ears and began the familiar walk towards the underground station. She sighed once again, thinking about how dull her day would be, spent staring into her small cubicle in the monochrome, lifeless office of First Order Inc., before pressing shuffle on her Arctic Monkeys playlist and shoving her phone into her jacket pocket. Despite the spring sun beating down on the drab London streets, the breeze that blew was strong, blowing loose bits of Rey’s hair around her face. It was always cold in London as spring tried its hardest to come through. Rey kept her hands firmly pushed into her jacket pockets, avoiding splashing her new black boots through the puddles that littered the street. She rounded the corner, heading towards her favourite coffee shop to grab her trademark latte for the train journey. 5 minutes later she was pushing the heavy glass door of Coffee #1 open, holding it open for a second longer so a woman could push past her, out into the bustling street.  
  
“Yeah, you’re welcome” She muttered to herself as the woman walked away. She made her way to the counter, joining the small queue. She took one of her headphones out of her ear and after a few minutes she was being served.

“The usual?” Asked Rose, the barista who she’d grown to be good friends with. Rey nodded, pulling her purse from her small bag. She slid her card from its slot and held it over the reader. It beeped, confirming the payment and she scrambled to put everything back where it belonged, moving to the side to wait for her drink. Whilst she waited, she thought ahead to her lack of plans for this evening, thinking she might just grab a bottle of wine on her way home and stick her favourite film on once she was sat on her sofa in her pyjamas. For a lonely Valentine’s evening it sounded quite nice. She missed her name when it was first called out, but Rose gently tapped her arm when she said it a second time.

“Rey. Your coffee”, she pushed the takeaway cup towards her on the counter and pulled Rey from her daydream.

“Oh, sorry. Thank you.” Rey picked up the cup and started moving away towards the door. “Have a good day Rose”, she said over her shoulder, beginning to fumble for her headphone to put back in. As she stepped, latte in hand, she wasn’t paying any attention to where she was actually walking and next thing she knew, she was colliding with someone.

The lid of the cup popped off straight away, only splashing her but covering, what she realised when she finally looked up, the giant of a man she’d made contact with. Her eyes went wide. How had she managed to not see him? He was much taller than her and his shoulders were broad, meaning his now coffee covered chest was very wide. Her gaze continued up to his face, eyes quickly brushing over his dark hair, plump lips and big nose until eventually making contact with his eyes. Her knees went weak, his eyes felt like they could look into her soul. She quickly realised nothing had been said between either of them. She opened her mouth to apologise but he beat her to it.

“Fucking great,” Rey noticed straight away, there was slight anger in his voice. Not only that but he was American. “What a _perfect_ start to my day…”

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean…” Rey started.

“Yeah clearly. Maybe watch where you’re fucking going next time and worry about your music when you’re outside.” He said, gesturing towards to headphone that she held tightly in her hand. For a brief second, she wondered how he knew she was sorting her headphones as she walked, but the thought was pushed from her head faster than it had entered. “Move.” He leaned forward to grab a handful of napkins from the counter and Rey instinctively shuffled backwards. She noticed people around them were staring, silently and there was a quiet sound of coffee dripping onto the floor.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered. He scoffed. Why was he being like this? It was a mistake, everyone makes them. Why was he being such an arse over it?! Okay, so she probably had ruined the start of his day and his white shirt was now a horrible off brown colour, which she did feel bad about, but now she couldn’t help but notice the way the wet fabric clung to his pectoral muscles. She felt a shiver run through her spine. He dabbed at his shirt with the napkins and Rey thought to herself that is was kind of pointless really.

“Well this is doing absolutely nothing”, he huffed, throwing his hands up. It’s as if he had read her mind. He threw the napkins down on the counter. Rey looked up and found him staring down at her.

“I only live around the corner”, she announced, suddenly confident. What was she saying?! Waving her hands towards his shirt, she continued, “we can sort this mess there if you’d like?” She pursed her lips closed quickly. Her brain hadn’t even engaged before she’d opened her mouth. God she was so stupid sometimes! She lifted her eyes to meet his once again and noticed his eyes were wide at her suggestion. He cleared his throat quietly.

“Um, yeah okay.” He shifted his bag on his shoulder and straightened up. His demeanour had changed now, he was speaking softer, his gaze light upon her. “Lead the way then.”

…

They made the quick walk back to Rey’s apartment in pretty much silence. The only conversation that had occurred was to exchange names. His was Ben. They arrived at her front door and she took her keys from her pocket, noticing a slight shake to her hand as she lifted it to unlock the door. She steadied herself and pushed it open. Ben followed Rey into the apartment. She suddenly became very aware of how untidy her home was now that she had a complete stranger stood next to her. She didn’t know what to do now they were here.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she paused, placing her bag onto the sofa and slipping her feet out of her boots. She took her jacket off and threw it down with her bag. Ben lingered by the now closed front door, still stood with his bag and jacket attached to him. “And let me put your shirt in some hot water to soak.” She realised how forward that sentence sounded after it’d left her mouth. Like she was desperate to have him topless already. Her mind quickly toyed with the thought until she noticed he was moving, sliding his jacket off, looking for somewhere to hang it. She crossed the room to him, taking it and placing it on the back of the sofa. “This might be weird but i’ll see if i’ve got something you can wear.” She traipsed off to her bedroom, knowing full well she had a hoodie from college that’d maybe, just about, fit him. She was always most comfortable in oversized clothing and this hoodie definitely swamped her, so it should be fine for him. She pulled it from her wardrobe and walked back to the lounge where she found Ben just undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt. She snuck a quick glance at him and - my God, it was like he was carved out of stone. He looked like the statue of Hercules from the Disney film she watched all the time as a kid. She knew she’d been staring for too long and had to force herself to drag her eyes away and rush to the kitchen. She breathed in deeply, gripping the hoodie in her hands, and let out a shaky breath. She’d _just_ met this man, what was she doing?

She shook her head, placed the hoodie on the kitchen island and walked to the sink, turning the valve to start the hot water pouring. When she was happy with the temperature, she pushed the plug in and watched the sink fill. Unaware he was already standing in the doorway, Rey turned to walk back to the lounge. She jumped when she realised he was so close to her already. He held his shirt out and smiled. Oh wow, his smile. This man might actually be the death of her. She took the shirt and turned back to the sink, noticing the clock on the wall. 8:03. She definitely wasn’t making it to work for 8:30 now. She placed the shirt in the water and switched the tap off, turning back to Ben who was leaning against the door frame, still topless. “Sorry, I need to message my boss. I don’t think I’ll be getting to work anytime soon” she laughed as she walked back towards him, picking up the hoodie as she got closer. “I think this should fit you, it should be um… big enough..” she let the end of her sentence trail off as he shot her another smile, taking the hoodie from her hands. He stepped backwards and she walked towards the sofa to get her phone from her jacket. A small white lie won’t hurt.

Rey, 8:08:  
Hi Amilyn, don’t think i’ll make it in this morning. Feeling very under the weather. I’ll try to get in this afternoon to finish the project.  
Amilyn, 8:10:  
Not a problem, I’ll make a note of it but don’t worry, the project can wait a day. Take the day off, you work too hard sometimes. Hope you feel better soon.

Rey smiled. Maybe First Order Inc. wasn’t all bad, well at least her boss was nice. She just hoped the project leader ‘Mr Solo’ would be okay with the project being put back another day. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she saw Ben out the corner of her eye pulling her hoodie over his head. He tugged it down his body and carded his hand through his hair. It just about fitted. Rey stifled a giggle and smiled. Ben smiled back and she felt her stomach flip. She cleared her throat.

“So, you didn’t get to order your drink back at the coffee shop, before I was a clumsy idiot. You want a drink? Tea, coffee? I make a mean hot chocolate?” She knew she was rambling but she got the idea Ben didn’t mind. He was looking at her like no guy had ever looked at her before. It made her stomach flip again. He chuckled.

“Yeah, i’ll take a coffee thanks” His thick American accent coming out of his mouth loudly in her small apartment. He seemed to fill the room, not just with his voice but his body too. Everything she owned looked so tiny compared to him.

“Okay” she nodded, “You can sit down you know. You don’t have to stand against my door frames, they can hold themselves up”. She didn’t realise how playful her voice was until he laughed. He walked towards the sofa and she quickly moved her jacket, throwing it down the hallway towards her room. “Two coffees coming up!” She dashed back into the kitchen and made quick work on getting the coffees sorted.

…

She was back out in the lounge with the two mugs less than 5 minutes later. Ben’s brow was furrowed as he stared down at his phone, typing quickly. “Everything okay?” She asked as she placed the mugs on two Star Wars coasters that rested on her table.

“Hmm?” Ben looked up. “Oh thanks. And yeah sorry, just work. Someone’s called in sick so the important job for our important client isn’t going to be completed in time. Just…sorry, I shouldn’t complain about work.” He laughed and shook his head to himself. She smiled, sipping her hot coffee. This was a later-than-normal caffeine intake considering she hadn’t actually drunk the latte she bought earlier that morning, but she was coping well. Usually she was insanely grumpy before having her first coffee of the day. Maybe her good mood had something to do with the Greek God of a man she’d spilled her drink all over, who was currently in her apartment. His eyes were on her, watching intently as she sipped.

“So, have you been in England long?” She finally broke the tension that was hanging in the air. He tilted his head at her. “I noticed the accent” she smiled.

He chuckled again, “Only 6 months. I’m staying with friends at the minute, still trying to find the right place to live. London is kind of expensive.”

“Yeah you’re not wrong. The outskirts of London are okay though. Like, I can afford this little place just for me.” She paused before continuing, “I’m guessing you work in the centre? Nobody tends to dress in a suit around these parts.” He nodded, taking a mouthful of his coffee.

“Yes I do. I’m management for a big corporate firm. They’re the reason i’m in England actually. They head-hunted me from back home.” He looked sadly down at his hands holding the mug. Rey nodded, she wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

“You must be very good at your job then.” She eventually said. He let a short breath escape his nose and he smiled.

“Yeah I guess so. I’m just good at being an asshole to people really. It’s kind of what I’m best at.” He shrugged at the end of his sentence. She wanted to agree considering how he’d reacted at the coffee shop but he was a stranger and she didn’t know where she stood with him. Confidence all of a sudden got the better of her.

“I had noticed.” His head shot up and their eyes met. She couldn’t tell if he was hurt or surprised by her comment. “I didn’t mean it like that Ben, sorry! It sounded better in my head!" He grinned, an actual big smile. One that would’ve completely knocked Rey off her feet had she been standing up, one that she’d definitely like to see again.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. I really can be an asshole sometimes.” He said, still smiling. Ben leaned forward and placed his nearly empty mug back on the coaster.

“I’m sure you’re not all bad.” Rey replied, shooting him a quick smile as she placed her mug down too. She’d barely touched it. The sofa they were sharing wasn’t exactly the biggest and his long out stretched legs nearly reached her. She scooted a little closer to him when she sat back up from the table. He shifted and she thought she’d pushed her luck but he’d moved closer to her too. She noticed his hand was on the back of the sofa, dangerously close to her right shoulder. Nerves instantly got the better of her. “I better check your shirt” She said hurriedly, moving her legs to get up. Her body froze when she felt his hand touch the shoulder it was so close too.

“Leave it Rey,” His voice sounded different, “It’s okay. I’m not in any rush to go to work considering my project is off for the day. If that’s okay?”

She swallowed hard, nodding her head slightly and sitting back. His hand was still on her, moving now from her shoulder to the edge of her arm and resting an open palm against it. “Yeah that’s fine. I’m not going to work today either. My boss Amilyn said i work too hard and can have the day off.” She laughed but Ben gasped and retracted his hand quicker than she’d ever seen anyone move before. A look of confusion flushed her face as concern covered Ben’s.

“Rey… where do you work?”

“Um, First Order Inc. in the City Centre”

“Shit.” He said looking around the room.

“What?” She asked back. What was happening?!

“Rey if you work at First Order, and Amilyn Holdo is your boss, that means you’re the person on my project team that’s called in sick!” His words stopped abruptly and she stared wide eyed at him.

“You’re Mr Solo?!” She half shouted. “You’re my boss’ boss?!”

“Yes!”

They stared at each other for a second and Rey noticed Ben’s chest was rising and falling heavily through her hoodie. In an instant his hand had a gentle yet tight grip on her arm and his face was hurtling towards her. She barely had time to blink before his lips were crashing onto hers, her mind still trying to organise all the information they’d just worked out together. He was her boss’ boss and now, they were kissing?! Oh god, they were kissing. He was kissing her and she wasn’t even paying attention. His other hand was on her leg now and she knew it was wrong but _fuck_ he was so good at this. She tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hand started sliding up his arm, tangling her fingers with his dark locks as her hand wound to the nape of his neck. His tongue grazed her lip, so gently that she didn’t know if it was a mistake or he’d meant it, until it happened again but more forceful. She parted her lips slightly, let his tongue slip into her mouth, dancing wildly with hers in a heartbeat. She shuffled herself up the sofa and Ben’s hands found their way to her waist. Her other hand rested on his solid chest, she could feel his heart beating what felt like a million miles an hour. She realised hers was doing the same. “Ben..” She whispered, breathless on his lips.

“Don’t.” He replied back quickly, before continuing his attack on her lips. She surprised herself when a small moan escaped her lips and she pulled away. Ben whined slightly from the lack of contact. She brought her hand from his neck and placed it with her other on his chest.

“This is wrong..” She started.

“Am I that bad?” He asked cheekily. She swatted at him lightly and he laughed.

“Not you. You’re fine. You’re great in fact.” She said, making sure to put emphasis on the word ‘great’. He really was more than great but she couldn’t say that. He smiled and winked at her. Somehow, she restrained herself from jumping right into his lap then and there.

“Thanks. And I know, the situation isn’t great. I shouldn’t do this with my staff members.” He sighed, letting his shoulders drop. “But it’s Valentine’s Day, we’re both off work and you’re absolutely gorgeous! Plus the risk makes the game so much more fun.” That last sentence hit her somewhere deep in her body. She could feel herself getting excited, he wasn’t wrong. The risk is a lot of fun. She looked into his eyes, they’d gotten dark and full of mystery. Her hands were still on his chest, his still on her waist.

“Oh fuck it.” She said launching herself forward and back onto Ben’s lips. She felt him smile under her touch and grip her waist tighter.

Only one time wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?


End file.
